Perfect Love
by kaitlyn hudgens
Summary: "Only you would try to get me off in your sleep."
1. Chapter 1

Maddie crossed her arms over her chest. She was mad. No, she was beyond mad. She was pissed. She was _livid._ While she was on board of the S.S. Tipton, she was called by her dorm supervisor from Harvard that she and her roommate had been evicted, because her roommate had been caught doing drugs. Since they were evicted, they were also expelled from school. That meant no college for Maddie. That meant Maddie had no way in hell becoming a doctor, like she'd dreamed of since she was thirteen years old.

She jumped, feeling strong arms wrap around her, and although he made her heart melt, nothing could ease her right now. "What's the matter, beautiful?"

Maddie stayed silent for a few seconds, staring at the ocean, letting her curly brown hair slightly fan over her face from the wind. "I just got kicked out of school."

"_What_?"

She turned around and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest, letting out a rack of sobs. Her tears weren't sad. They were angry tears. Everything she worked for, everything she dreamed of, it was all gone. Down the drain.

"Maddie, what happened?"

She sobbed again. "My idiot roommate decided to do drugs and she got caught in our room, so we both got evicted and expelled… I wasn't even _there_, I didn't do anything wrong!" she shouted angrily.

Zack held onto her tightly and he kissed her head lightly. "I'm sorry…"

"I had my whole life planned out, and it gets fucked up because some idiot decided to be stupid, and costed me my career!"

Zack looked around for a few seconds. People were staring at them. He saw Cody and Bailey rushing over, but he looked away from everyone else and ran his hand up and down Maddie's back to soothe her. "Shh… It'll be okay."

"Zack, what happened?" Bailey asked.

"Is she hurt?" Cody asked.

Zack shook his head. "She's not hurt. She's okay, she just has some issues with school. I'll explain later."

Cody watched Maddie continue to sob against his twin brother's chest, and he leaned over, kissing her head in a brotherly way. "We're here for you, Maddie. No matter what."

She didn't respond, but Cody knew she was thankful. She always had been.

"Let's give them time, Cody," Bailey said. She looked at Zack. "Let her know if she ever needs to talk, I'm here."

"I will," Zack said. When Cody and Bailey left, Maddie's sobs had stopped and they'd been reduced to sniffles. Zack ran his hand through his girlfriend's hair, and kissed the top of her head. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Maddie sniffled and shook her head. "No," she said, muffled by his shirt. She brought her head away from his chest and sniffled again, staring up at his blue eyes. "But, I will be. I have you… You're all I really need… You're the only thing important to me."

"You know that's not true. School is very important to you."

"I was gonna be a doctor… I was gonna help babies and little kids…"

"You can still do that, babe…"

"I can't… I got expelled, Zack, I-I can't go back to school."

"You don't have to go to Harvard. Go to Stanford. Yale. U of A."

Maddie looked at him, confused. "U of A?"

"University of Albuquerque."

"…Why does that sound so familiar?"

"You look just like the girl that plays Sharpay in the movie," he said, jokingly.

Maddie smiled a little and she let out a little laugh. "I still don't get how people don't think we look alike, we could have been separated at birth."

"I still don't see it."

"You never see it."

Zack smiled and looked at her for a few seconds. "Are you gonna be okay now?"

Maddie nodded and smiled. "Yeah… I've got you. That's all I could ever really ask for."

"Really?"

"Really."

Zack leaned down, kissing her lips lightly. "I love you, Madeline Fitzpatrick."

"I love you, Zackary Martin," she replied.

* * *

><p>Maddie took in a deep breath, feeling herself waking up. She stretched but kept her eyes closed, in hopes of going back to sleep, but she was suddenly interrupted when she felt a hand placed on her most private part of her body. She opened her eyes and looked to her right, at Zack and rolled her eyes when she saw he was still asleep. "Only <em>you<em> would try to get me off in your sleep," she muttered, moving Zack's hand from her middle.

She was too lazy to put the covers back on herself. She was chilly, but she just wanted to go back to sleep. Zack would just end up with all of them again, anyways. Turning over, she closed her eyes and finally felt herself dozing off.

Her eyes opened again, after what felt like only seconds of being asleep, to an annoying as hell clucking sound. It was muffled, like it was in another room. What _was_ that? It sounded like an alarm clock, but what alarm clock _clucked_?

"…Bailey," Maddie said to herself. She shivered and decided to get under the covers again, snuggling up to Zack. Her eyes widened, feeling a lump against her thigh, and she buried her face into his chest, giggling.

"What's so funny?" Zack mumbled.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep, you can take care of Woody when you wake up."

"I don't wanna take care of Woody, he's an adult…"

"Not talking about him, I'm talking about your little buddy in your pants."

"Oh. Okay."

Maddie stared at Zack for a few seconds in slight disbelief as he started snoring lightly. How could he fall asleep again so fast? Maddie sighed. She was already awake and it was clear she wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon. By the time she did, it would probably be about time to wake up anyway. Even though Zack had graduated, he still had to work at the smoothie bar, so he had to get up at seven-thirty. Maddie looked at the digital clock. _6:02._ Eh, what the hell. Another hour and twenty-eight minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>Maddie let out a small breath, leaning against Zack as they watched the other people walk around the ship. They were in the hot tub, and thankfully no one else was in there with them, because they really wanted the time alone together.<p>

Maddie smiled, feeling Zack's hand slide over her side. She loved the feel of his big, strong hands on her. She loved the feel of his fingers as they danced across her skin. She loved how gentle his hands were with her, no matter what. Even when he was angry with her, which had only happened once or twice in their six-month-old relationship, his hands were the most gentle she'd ever felt.

"I love you," she said, looking up at him.

"I love you, too," he said, kissing her lips lightly.

"Zackary, Madeline, this isn't a brothel. Zack has work to do," Mr. Moseby said as he walked past them.

"Yeah, yeah," they both muttered.

Maddie sighed and looked at Zack. "We should get out. Your break is over in ten minutes. We can get back in later."

"Or, or, orrr," Zack said, sliding his hand over her stomach. "We can go to our room and take a bath together, and play a very dirty game," he said, kissing her neck.

"Nice try. No sex, you know the rules," Maddie said, climbing out of the hot tub.

"Come onnn, we've been together for six months, we have to do _something_."

"And that something doesn't have to be sex," she said as she pulled one of Zack's shirts over her.

"Well, when _can_ it be sex?"

"When I know we're both ready."

"I'm ready."

"No, you're not. Trust me. You'll know when you're ready. Just not right now," she said, leaning over and kissing his lips lightly. "I'm gonna change and play with the kids at the daycare. Connie's probably scaring them with her clown getup."

"Connie scares kids _without_ the getup."

Maddie laughed a little. "Get dressed and get back to work. I'll see you later," she said, making her way to the elevator.

Zack let out a small breath watching her leave, and he got out of the hot tub, wrapping a towel around his waist as Cody walked up to him.

"Hey," Cody said. "How's Maddie doing from yesterday?"

"She's better. She's not obsessing about it, but I think she's still pretty upset," Zack said.

"She got kicked out of school and it wasn't her fault. Of course she's upset. Is something bothering _you_? You seem down in the dumps."

"I'm fine. Just frustrated," he said, starting up the steps with Cody.

"Because of Maddie?"

"No, because of what Maddie doesn't want."

"What doesn't she want?"

"Sex."

"Oh."

"I mean, she acts like it'll be the end of the world to sleep with me."

"Well, Zack, that's a very intimate subject. You know how Maddie is. She's pure and innocent. Untouched. She's probably nervous."

"She doesn't act nervous when we talk about it."

"It's a front. When you guys get right down to it, she's going to get nervous. Bailey was the same way."

Zack raised an eyebrow as he came to his and Maddie's room, and he opened the door, but pulled it closed quickly.

"Zackary!" Maddie snapped from inside the room.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to be naked?"

"I don't close the door unless I'm changing. I'm sure Cody wouldn't have appreciated seeing me indecent."

"I'd get over it," Cody said.

"Come in, it's safe," Maddie said.

Zack opened the door and walked in with Cody. "I thought you were going to see the kids at the daycare," he said, kissing her lips lightly.

"I was in a bikini, Zack. Not exactly the most appropriate attire to wear in front of children."

"Why not? It's just a bathing suit."

"A bathing suit that barely covers what she shouldn't flaunt in front of certain men," Cody said.

"Why are you looking at my woman's body parts?"

"It's hard not to notice. Are you feeling any better from yesterday?" he asked, looking at Maddie.

Maddie shrugged. "Not really, but there's nothing I can do about it. I mean, it's already been done, so I can't get back in."

"I'd just like to get in, period," Zack said.

"That's not a discussion to have in front of your brother."

"He already told me. I told him to be patient."

"At least there's _one_ guy in the world that isn't obsessing over sex."

"Because he's already getting it," Zack said.

"Whatever, I didn't want to know that. I'm leaving now. You two behave," she said, kissing their cheeks. "Zackary, get to work. I mean it, don't be late."

"Okay, Mom."

Zack and Cody watched Maddie leave the room, and Cody looked at his brother. "So. What's your plan to convince her?" he asked.

"There isn't one. Either way, I have to wait until she's ready. I'm not going to ruin anything between us just because of sex. I won't lose her over something that stupid," Zack said.

"She's a smart girl. She's thinking of your futures. You have to think about that, too. I mean, what happens if you rush into it, and she gets pregnant?"

Zack shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Maddie thinks about those things. She doesn't want to rush into something that she knows is going to be life changing. Trust me, a baby is life changing."

"Trust you? You don't know anything about having a baby."

"I will, though."

"What?"

"Bailey's pregnant."

Zack looked at his brother, wide eyed and surprised. "Oh, man… I-I'm sorry, dude. I always thought I'd be the one in your situation."

"We all thought so."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Right now, we're just worrying financially. We can't raise a baby on my salary. Bailey's going to get a job on the boat, so we'll be okay by the time the baby comes, but afterwards, we don't know what we're doing."

"You're keeping it though, right?'

Cody nodded. "Of course. We just have to prepare ourselves for it."

"I don't know what I'd do if that ever happened to me and Maddie."

"You don't have to worry about that, because Maddie's not going to let that happen. That's why she's waiting, Zack. She's smart. She knows that one little mistake could change your lives in the most drastic way. She's looking out for _you_, not just herself. She's more mature, she's thought about these things."

"If I were still with Maya, I'd probably be going through exactly what you're going through."

"Maybe. Maya's a smart girl. She's a lot like Maddie. She would have thought about it, too."

"Yeah, but she was actually ready and willing to give it up."

"Then, it's a good thing you're with Maddie and not Maya. You didn't really love Maya, anyway."

"I loved her. I just wasn't in love with her. Maddie's always had my heart."

"And you've always had hers. Listen to what she has to say, man. She knows what she's talking about," Cody said, making his way to the door. "I'm going to find Bailey. Count your blessings."

Zack watched Cody leave the room and he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I'm so not ready for that mess…"


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed, and Maddie was cooled off about the whole school fiasco. She was still upset, but she was over it. She couldn't go back to Boston and live with her parents; that's insulting to herself. Since she was out of the dorm, she had no living arrangement, and was technically homeless, although she'd never admit it.

She let out a small breath, leaning against the smoothie bar's counter. She wasn't there to talk to Zack, she was there to stay out of their room so she couldn't think about anything. Maddie being alone made her think. Hell, it wasn't even working. She was _still_ thinking about what she was going to do.

"Babe," Zack said, snapping his fingers in her face.

Maddie blinked and she looked at Zack for a few seconds. "What?"

"Do you want a smoothie?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking…"

"About what?"

"Zack, what am I going to do? I got kicked out of my dorm. I can't live with my parents."

"Stay here, then."

"What?"

"Stay here."

"…Zack, I can't stay here. I have no way to pay for a room, I don't have a job or anything, I don't have enough clothes–"

"Then, you'll stay in my room, we'll talk to Moseby about getting you a job, and you can go shopping with London and use all of her stuff that she throws out."

Maddie scoffed. "I'm not wearing some rich snob's hand-me-downs," she said.

"That rich snob is your best friend, and everything she throws out can sell for thousands of dollars."

"…Yeah, I know. But, still…"

"I'll talk to Moseby. I'll see what jobs we have open. It'll be fun."

"You think so?"

"I know so. What's more fun than living and working on a boat with the most beautiful girl in the world?"

Maddie smiled. "I love you…"

"I love you, too," he said, kissing her lips lightly.

"I'm gonna go lay down. I'm tired."

"Okay. Try not to miss me."

"Oh, I won't. I'll enjoy having the bed to myself."

"Funny."

Maddie laughed a little and she walked up the steps. As she walked down the hall, she saw Cody sitting in front of Bailey and London's cabin, and her pace slowed to a stop. He was sitting against the wall, knees to his chest, head against his knees and sniffling.

"…Cody?" she asked.

Cody stayed still and sniffled. Maddie knelt next to him and she ran her hand over his back. "Cody…" she said. "What happened? What's wrong?"

He sobbed.

"…Honey, talk to me…" she said. "Did something happen?"

"She got rid of it…" Cody sobbed.

"What? Got rid of what? Who?"

"Bailey."

"What did she get rid of?"

"The baby…"

Maddie stayed silent for a few seconds, confused at what he meant.

"It wasn't just _her_ baby, it was _my_ baby, it was _our_ baby and she got rid of it like it was a fly!" Cody sobbed again.

Now she understood. Now she felt that pang in her heart. She couldn't help but feel horrible about the whole situation. "Oh, Cody… Honey, I'm so sorry…"

"I hate her. I never want to see her again, I _hate_ her!"

"Calm down. Calm down, it's gonna be okay. Come here," she said, pulling him into a hug. She ran her hand through Cody's hair and she closed her eyes, resting her chin on his shoulder. "It'll be okay. I promise."

"Why would she do that? It's so unlike her, how could she just kill our baby?"

"Come with me. Come on, we'll go to my room, we'll talk," she said, standing up with him.

"I can't believe her…"

Maddie didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything she _could_ say. She didn't even know that Bailey was pregnant. They're only eighteen, they're still just kids. Why on earth would they have been so irresponsible to have gotten pregnant? And why would Bailey have been so… so careless, so idiotic, so… _heartless_, to have had an abortion?

All those thoughts ran through her head as she led Cody to hers and Zack's room, and she closed the door behind them before leading him over to the bed to sit down with her. They were both quiet for a few seconds, before she finally got the nerve to say anything.

"I'm really sorry about this whole thing, Cody… I didn't even know Bailey was pregnant," Maddie said, looking down at her hands.

"Only me, Bailey and Zack knew… And London. I'm surprised Zack didn't open his big mouth to you about it," Cody said.

"I wish there was something I could do…"

"There's not anything anybody can do, Maddie."

"Still… I hate seeing you and your brother in pain."

"It's fine…"

Maddie looked at Cody for a few seconds. She saw the tears in his eyes threatening to fall again. She saw the hurt, the pain, the guilt, the anger, the sadness, the fury, the grief, the confusion. She saw all of that, and she could do absolutely nothing about it. "It's not fine. I know it's not fine. Don't act like it's okay, because right now, it's not. But, it _will_ be. Something better will come along-"

"Something better than becoming a father? Something better than Bailey?"

"Something better than this situation. Cody, you and Bailey are still kids… I don't like what she did, and I definitely don't agree with it, but you two have your whole lives ahead of you. You shouldn't be worrying about a baby right now. Maybe Bailey realized that before you did. She didn't deal with it the right way, but she knew she wasn't ready."

"I was ready. I was ready to care for that baby, I was ready to _love_ that baby, and she just gets rid of it without even telling me."

"Think about it this way… Now, you can grow. You can get prepared. You can discuss what you guys want together, and you can be more careful, and you can _plan_ your future together, instead of having it sprung on you like it was."

"I don't want a future with her."

"I understand why you wouldn't. Cody, I know what she did was unforgivable. But, see it from her side. Okay? She's eighteen. She gave herself to the boy of her dreams. She finds out she's pregnant, with no way to support it. She got scared and took the easy way out without thinking about how it was going to affect you and herself. She shouldn't have done it, but trust me, she is _just_ as angry at herself as you are. I'll guarantee that."

"What about _my_ side, Maddie? On _my_ side, I had a plan. Bailey was already talking about getting a job. By the time the baby was born, we would have had a steady enough income to raise it and take care of it. I was already seeing its first steps, its first tooth falling out, its first words, its first day at school, its high school graduation, its _kids_. I'll never get to experience that now."

"You have to talk to her, Cody… Get her side from herself. I know you don't want anything to do with her right now, but you two have to get this cleared up and you have to talk rationally."

"I don't know if I can do that…"

"You can…" Maddie said, taking his hand into hers. "You are Cody Martin. You take charge, you're responsible, you know how to get yourself out of situations. You'll be fine. I promise."

"Really?"

"Really."

"What would I do without you, Maddie?"

"Probably kill Zack."

"Can't say it's not true."

* * *

><p>Maddie used to dream about her future. The man she was with was constantly changing, but everything else always stayed the same. She was always a doctor, she always had a little girl and a little boy running around the yard with a dog, she always had an infant in her arms, and she always lived in a large but affordable house. Now, she could see that future with Zack. Every time she had that dream, her husband was Zack. She could live with that. She <em>wanted<em> that.

She let out a small breath, staring at the ceiling as she lay on hers and Zack's bed. She was thinking hard about their future together. Zack was so much more mature than he was letting on, and she knew that. She knew that they'd never be in the position Cody and Bailey were in right now. That was simply because Maddie would never abort her baby, no matter what. But, in a way, Zack was more mature than Cody in everyday life situations. She was sure if she and Zack had gotten pregnant, they'd be able to take care of it, unlike Cody and Bailey. She knew that sounded rude and insensitive, but it was true. Maddie knew that she and Zack would be able to handle something like that. She was… _ready_ for that.

When the door opened, she looked at Zack as he walked in and shut and locked the door behind him. _He knows about Bailey and Cody_, she thought to herself. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," Zack said, pulling his shirt off.

Maddie's eyes wandered over his abs. She still couldn't believe he was in such good shape. "Good day at work?" she asked.

"Same as always. Hear about Bailey?"

"Yeah… Cody was crying in the hall. We talked."

"About what?"

"Just common sense."

"Like either of them have any common sense."

Maddie smiled. He was getting more sarcastic and smart every day. "Can we talk?"

"Sure. About what?" he asked, laying next to her on the bed.

"Us. Our future."

"We have a future?"

"Yeah… Why wouldn't we?"

"I just didn't know you saw a future with me."

"You're the only guy I'll ever see myself having a future with, Zack…"

"Okay… Go on."

Maddie sighed, resting her head on his chest. "I want kids…"

"Yeah?"

"Mhm," she nodded.

"Whose kids?"

"Yours."

Zack looked at Maddie for a few seconds. "Mine?"

Maddie shifted, looking at Zack. "I know I was saying that you're not ready a few days ago… But, I've been watching you. You're responsible. You're mature. You'll do anything to keep your family safe from harm, and that is an amazing quality. You're great with the kids at the daycare when we visit them, and I can tell that when you're with those kids you treat them like they're yours."

"I do. I don't want anything to happen to them."

"And, that's why I decided that we can overcome anything. You _are_ ready, Zack. I don't want to pass up a chance and then end up backing out."

"…So, what are you saying?"

Maddie got up and she straddled Zack, pulling open the nightstand drawer and getting something out of it. "I'm saying that we're ready."

"…Really? You're really ready?"

"I'm really ready."

"And, the kids thing?"

"One step at a time… For now, let's just be intimate. We'll talk about the kids later on. I do want those kids with you, though…"

"You can have those kids with me any time you want them."

"That's great to know," she said, leaning down and kissing his lips lightly. "But, we're taking precautions."

"Precautions?"

"We can make love-"

"It's about time."

"_But_, we use this little guy," she said, holding up a condom. "And you better hope that thing doesn't break, because I'm not on the pill."


	3. Chapter 3

Maddie let out a small breath. She'd been working at the infant and toddler nursery for two months now. It wasn't hard, but it was tiring. She didn't know little kids could be so hyper and… _annoying. _It wasn't all of them. It was just a few of them. She wasn't going to complain about it, though. She was thankful that she had this job. She just didn't appreciate how quickly she got tired.

"Baba!"

Maddie looked down, at a little girl that was standing right beside her. She was only eighteen months old, and she couldn't say much, but when she did, she made it evident what she wanted. "You want your bottle, Casey?" she asked, picking the toddler up.

"Baba," Casey repeated.

"Okay. We'll go get it," she said, walking over to a refrigerator. She took a bottle of milk out of it and handed it to Casey before she closed the fridge and laid the baby in her arms as she walked over to a rocking chair and sat down. The other toddlers and infants were asleep. Casey was always the last one down. Maddie had come to realize in the last two months that Casey got restless quickly, and had to be held and soothed in order to fall asleep.

Casey stared up at Maddie and she twirled her hair around her chubby little finger, grinning behind the bottle. Maddie returned the smile. "Hi, Honey," she said.

"Pretty," Casey said.

"Aw. Thank you, you're pretty, too."

"Mama."

"Mommy will be in to check on you in a little bit."

Casey was Connie's daughter. Connie's the entertainment director, but she calls herself the 'funtertainment' director. Maddie thought the woman was a little weird, but she respected her. She was not only an amazing person and very nice, but she was a terrific mother, even though common sense didn't hit her very often.

"Mommy's here," Connie said as she walked into the room. "Is she being good?"

"She's being great. No fussing yet, and she didn't even yell at me when I changed her stinky diaper that could have landed me in the hospital," Maddie said, tapping Casey's nose and earning a giggle. "She has a rash starting, by the way. I think it might be the diapers. We got a new brand. I'm just gonna use the ones we used before on her, wouldn't want it to get any worse."

"I'll just pack a diaper bag of the ones she uses, she'll be okay."

"Any specific ointments?"

"Whatever you have is fine. Resinol works wonders. Casey, you be good for Maddie," Connie said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Mama," Casey said taking her bottle out of her mouth.

"Take your nap, Mommy will pick you up later."

"No nap."

"Yes, nap. You're tired. Your eyes are red."

"No."

"Yes. If she starts throwing a fit, just put her in a crib. She'll cry herself to sleep."

"We'll be fine, I've dealt with this many times," Maddie said.

"Good luck," Connie said, starting for the door.

Maddie looked at Casey when Connie left, and she laughed a little at the little pout on the toddler's lips. "Oh, you're so pitiful."

* * *

><p>Zack stood outside the bathroom door, leaning against the wall. He'd been listening to Maddie retching, coughing and vomiting for the last ten minutes, but he couldn't get in because she'd locked the door. He let out a small breath, running his hand through his hair. "Maddie… Open the door."<p>

"I'm fine, Zack, just leave me alone," Maddie said.

"You're not fine, you're throwing up. What's going on?"

"It's the flu, Zack."

"But, you didn't have the flu yesterday."

"So, it started over night. That's usually how the flu works."

"You didn't even feel sick yesterday, Maddie."

Zack sighed when he didn't get an answer. Instead, Maddie's response was vomiting again. Zack walked over to the bed and sat down. What could have been making her sick? She had no symptoms of the flu. She didn't have a fever. She wasn't achy. Well, actually, she complained last night that Zack gripped her breast too hard, but he'd barely touched her. That was the only thing she'd complained about, though.

Zack looked up at the bathroom door when it opened, and he stared at Maddie for a few seconds. She was pale, she looked weak, and he definitely didn't think that the light shade of green of her skin was normal. "…You're literally green, Maddie, there is something wrong with you."

"I'm fine, I'm just sick," Maddie said.

"You're not just sick, Maddie. You're _green_."

"Because I'm _sick_!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"Because you won't let it go! I'm just sick, Zack, I'm fine! Drop it!"

"What if you're not sick?"

"What else could it be then, Zackary?" Maddie asked, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Why are you calling me Zackary? I don't call you Madalyn."

"That's because my name is _Madeline_!"

"Come on, Maddie. There's something wrong with you. You need to go to the doctor."

"I'm fine. It's the damn flu, Zack, stop treating me like a baby."

"Please just go to the doctor."

"Why? I'm fine. I've dealt with the flu plenty of times."

"Maddie."

"Zackary."

Maddie sat down on the bed and she sighed, running her hand over her face. "Zack, I just want to lay down and sleep it off, okay?"

"What if something is wrong, though?" Zac asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, that's why I want you do go to a doctor."

Maddie leaned against Zack. "…I'm gonna pass out."

"What?"

"I'm getting light headed, I'm about to pass out."

"How can you tell-"

Maddie's eyes closed and her head fell forward, and Zack caught her as her body started leaning forward, laying her back on the bed.

"Maddie," Zack said, shaking her lightly. "Maddie, are you okay?" He stared at her for a few seconds. "Oh my god… Okay, you're okay, you'll be fine," he said as he picked her up and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Maddie opened her eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows when she heard a beeping sound and she looked to her right, seeing a heart monitor. She sat up slowly and she looked around the room for a few seconds before noticing Zack asleep in a chair next to her hospital bed. "…Zack?"<p>

Zack stirred a little and he opened his eyes, standing up and hugging her. "You scared me, Maddie, don't _ever_ do that again?"

"What happened? Why am I here?"

"You fainted in our room."

"Oh…"

"I told you, you should have come to the doctor."

"I'm fine, Zack, it's just the flu. I'm probably just dehydrated."

The door opened and a doctor walked in, carrying a clipboard. "Hello, Miss Fitzpatrick, I'm Dr. Foreman."

"Hi…"

"What's wrong with her?" Zack asked.

"Well, Miss Fitzpatrick is dehydrated, that's why she fainted," Dr. Foreman said.

"Told you," Maddie said.

"But, we ran some blood tests anyway."

"…What did they say?"

"You tested negative for any disease, disorder and illness."

"So then, I'm fine? I can go back to our cabin?"

"Well, yes, but I'd like to perform an ultrasound first."

"…Okay…"

"Lift your gown up."

Maddie looked at Zack for a few seconds, before she pulled her gown up. "What's the ultrasound for?" she asked.

"Just precautionary procedure," Dr. Foreman said, squirting cold, clear gel on Maddie's stomach.

Maddie stayed quiet and watched Dr. Foreman as she turned the machine on and started moving the ultrasound wand around on her stomach. She furrowed her eyebrows when sound started coming from the machine, and she stared at the screen, trying to figure out just what the hell that thing was that appeared to be inside her.

"You seem to be about two months along," Dr. Foreman said.

Maddie's jaw dropped a little and she looked at Zack, before looking at the screen again. "…What? I'm pregnant?"

"Congratulations."

"But…"

"No, that's impossible," Zack said. "We use a condom every time we have sex."

"Must have broke a time or two," Dr. Foreman said. "You're going to be parents."

Maddie's eyes filled with tears as Dr. Foreman cleaned the gel off her stomach, and she sniffled, looking at Zack.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said, leaving the room.

Maddie let out a small sob, and she took Zack's hand in hers. "…What are we gonna do, Zack?"

"I don't know, babe…" Zack said, kissing her hand.

"We weren't planning a baby… We're not ready for a baby yet."

"We have to get ready for it. It's not going to go away."

"I'm scared…"

"I know, baby. I know. It's going to be scary at first, but we're going to get through it. I promise."

Maddie sniffled and let out another sob, rubbing her eyes. "…Since when are you the brave one?"

"I've always been brave. I just didn't realize it until I was with you."

She smiled and sniffled again. "…I really am scared, Zack," she whispered.

"I know. It's going to be okay, though. We'll be fine. We're going to have this baby and we're going to raise it the absolute best we can. It's gonna be the best kid in the world, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because it's ours. Maddie, we have nothing to worry about. We're going to be fine. This baby's going to be fine. It's all going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have faith in us. Don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"No buts."

Maddie sniffled and she whined, rubbing her eyes. "Just promise me that you'll never leave me…"

Zack looked at Maddie for a few seconds and he kissed her lips lightly. "I'll _never_ leave you, Maddie. Even if we end up breaking up, I'll never leave you. I won't leave you alone with this baby. I'm going to be there for you and the baby no matter what. I swear."

Maddie nodded. "Okay… I love you."

"I love you, too. And, I love our baby."

* * *

><p>Maddie bit her thumb nail nervously, walking up to Moseby's desk. Ever since she found out she was pregnant last week, she'd been nervous about telling Moseby. She'd had horrible morning sickness the whole week, so she took the week off work.<p>

"Madeline, I assume you're feeling better. Why aren't you at work?" Moseby asked.

"I need to talk to you about something…"

"What is it?"

"Um… Well, you know I fainted last week."

"Yes. How are you feeling?"

"Great… Kind of. I'm still getting sick."

"Maybe you should be quarantined."

Maddie shook her head. "That won't help my problem."

"Madeline, what's going on?"

"…I'm pregnant, Mr. Moseby…"

Moseby looked at Maddie for a few seconds. "…Oh."

Maddie stayed silent for a few seconds, shifting her weight and playing with her hair nervously. "…Look, I might have to miss days off work until my morning sickness dies down, but promise I'll keep up with it until the baby is here. I just need off work until I can be with the kids the whole day and not running to the bathroom every thirty minutes."

"I'll have to find a temp to fill in for you."

"…You don't mind?"

"Well, it's the only thing I can do. If you're going to be running off and leaving the children unattended, you can't work there until you stop getting sick."

"I can come right back once I'm not getting sick?"

"Absolutely."

"Mr. Moseby, you have no clue how thankful I am right now."

"Oh, I have a pretty good guess. I'll look into getting you and Zack a bigger suite with an add-on room."

"You can do that?"

Moseby nodded. "It'll be better. You can let the baby have the add-on room, and the cabin itself is bigger. It will accommodate you better."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Moseby. I don't think there's any way I can ever thank you enough."

"Raise that baby right and keep it healthy, and that's thanks enough."

Maddie smiled and she walked around the desk, wrapping her arms around Moseby. "You're the best boss ever…"

"So I've been told. You're one of my best employees."

"_One_ of the best? Moseby, at the Tipton I was _the_ best, other than Carey. Why'd I get downgraded?"

"You're on new territory, Madeline."

Maddie sighed. "Fair enough. I'm gonna go find Zack," she said, walking out from behind the desk.

"No risky business on my ship."

"Oh, please. Risky business doesn't even come _close_ to describing me and Zack."


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated! I'm so sorry! I'm the worst author ever. I know this isn't long, but it's something. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Three months later, Maddie was happier than ever to be carrying her first baby. She was glowing, bubbly, and her baby bump was "the cutest thing you could ever lay your eyes on, darlin'," a lady from Georgia on the cruise told her. She had to admit, her belly was pretty adorable. You know what's <em>really<em> adorable? When Zack kisses her belly. And at night, he'll scoot down and talk to the baby. It wakes Maddie up sometimes, but she doesn't mind. She thinks it's cute. She was glad she was having the baby with Zack and not someone else. She couldn't even _imagine _having kids with someone other than Zack.

"Maddie."

Maddie looked up from her book, and she smiled, seeing Bailey. "Hi, Bailey."

"Hi… Can we talk? In private?"

"Oh… Sure," she said, standing up. "What about?"

"Just… Stuff."

"Okay… Daycare's shut down for today. Follow me," Maddie said, starting towards the ship's corridors.

"Wouldn't it be better to go to a room?"

"Yes, but I'm pregnant and stairs are kind of killer on me right now, so… Daycare it is."

"Elevators."

"Bailey, we're using daycare, it's closest," she said, pulling a key out of her pocket as they stopped at a door. She unlocked the door and walked in, closing and locking it behind Bailey.

"You're locking it? Is that necessary?" Bailey asked.

"Yes, because if it's locked, people will know it's closed for the day. What did you need to talk about, Bailey?"

"Cody."

"What about him?"

Bailey sighed and ran her hands over her face before looking at Maddie. "I miss him. A lot. I miss him a lot, and I want him back."

Maddie bit her lip. "…Bailey, I'm sorry that this isn't what you want to hear, but I don't think you have a chance in hell with him."

"I know! And it sucks! It _really_ sucks because he is an amazing man, and he's possibly the best human being in this world, and I messed it all up."

"Bailey, the past is the past. Don't dwell on it."

"But, the past is the reason we aren't together."

"I know that, but you should still think about the present and the future."

"My present sucks and I want my future to be with Cody."

"Bailey, you did something that broke Cody's heart. You can never, ever make up for that."

Bailey's eyes filled with tears and she looked at Maddie. "I know! I know, okay? I know what I did was wrong. Having that abortion was the worst thing I've ever done. I killed my own baby, and baby that was going to grow up the most amazing kid on the planet because its father is _wonderful_, and I threw all that away the second the thought of getting rid of it crossed my mind. I _know_ I messed up, I _know_ I'm a terrible person, and I _know_ that everyone thinks that, so you don't have to be nice to me, Maddie. I know what everyone thinks of me."

Maddie shook her head. "You _don__'__t_ know what everyone thinks of you, Bailey. I'm not being nice to you because I think I have to. I'm being nice to you because I think of you as a friend. I don't think you're a horrible person, however I do think that abortion is a horrible thing to do. Bailey, I get that you were afraid. I get that you didn't know what to do and that it all just happened so fast, you made the decision and went through with it right then and there. I get that you didn't think rationally before you did it, but I also get that you are a human being with feelings. I know you regret the abortion. I know that you would have been probably holding a bouncy little baby in your arms right about now if you hadn't gotten it, and you know that, too. And I know that probably just made you feel even worse, so ignore that last part, because I just needed something else to say because I'm a talker and sometimes I don't know when to stop."

Bailey laughed a little and sniffled. "Even at the worst of times you can make a person laugh. How is it possible that a friend as amazing as you even ceases to exist?"

Maddie shrugged. "I was conceived because my parents got horny during a Duran Duran concert… I was made backstage in a dirty bathroom."

"I was made in a hay field beside a bee hive."

"Maybe that's why you smell like hay and honey all the time, then."

"No, that's my perfume. It's called 'Hay, Honey'."

"Catchy."

Bailey sighed and sat down on a chair. "…How have you and Zack gotten used to the fact that you're responsible for a person?"

Maddie shrugged again and sat next to her. "I don't know… I don't think we are quite yet. This baby definitely wasn't planned. I just got through to him to make him understand the sex isn't just sex with her person you're with. Before we slept together the first time, I told him that we had to be extra careful to not get pregnant, and I'm pretty sure I jinxed us because two months later, I'm waking up in a hospital bed and the doctor says 'congratulations, you're pregnant'. That was the worst and best day of my life all at the same time."

"Why the worst?"

"Because even though we'd used protection every time, and I do mean _every_ time we had sex, we failed our own promise."

"And the best?"

Maddie smiled. "Because finding out that you're pregnant is the best news you can ever receive. I've always wanted kids. I was beyond upset when I was told I was pregnant, but once the news settled in, I was the happiest girl in the world. I still don't know how the hell we're going to manage this baby, but I have high hope in the both of us that we'll figure it out as we go along and our baby's going to grow up to be an amazing person because we both want this baby to be better than the both of us."

"I don't think anyone gets any better than you, Maddie."

"They do. Trust me."

"You really are a true friend. I know we don't talk much anymore, but I really do appreciate your opinion. Some how, your opinions become facts."

"It's the Fitzpatrick gift. The Leprechauns stopped giving us bad luck."

Bailey raised an eyebrow. "Leprechauns?"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "It's an Irish thing."

* * *

><p>Maddie walked onto the sky deck, holding Casey on her hip. Some how, Casey had run off from Connie, and Maddie was lucky and happy that she was the one that came across her. Who knows what would have happened if someone else had found her? Maddie walked over to Cody and tapped his shoulder.<p>

"How can I help you?" Cody asked, turning around. "Oh. Hi, Maddie."

"Hi. Have you seen Connie anywhere? I have a little surprise to return to her. Thought she might want her back. She looks like a keeper," Maddie said with a small smile.

"I haven't seen her all day. Since daycare's shut down, she's probably been in the Funtertainment cabin."

"Casey ran off. If you see her anywhere, tell her I have her, okay?"

"There you are!" Connie's voice said from behind them.

Maddie turned around, handing Casey to Connie as she made her way over. "She's safe and sound, no harm done."

"She's not hurt, no scratches, no bruises?"

"I checked. You know how I am about child safety."

"Where was she?"

"I grabbed her on the way down here. She was in my hallway."

"Casey, you can't run off like that, you scared Mommy," Connie said, hugging Casey.

"I see Maddie," Casey said, pointing to Maddie.

"You should have asked first."

"I see Maddie baby."

"My baby won't be here for a while, Honey," Maddie said. "It's still growing."

"No baby?"

"Not today."

"Thanks for keeping her," Connie said. "She's so sneaky I need security cameras just to keep an eye out."

"No problem. I know how she is. If you need a baby sitter just ask."

"Thanks. See you later."

"Bye. Bye, Casey."

"Bye bye, Maddie," Casey said, waving as Connie walked off.

Maddie let out a small breath and chuckled lightly. "I don't think I'm ready for having to chase after my baby just yet… Casey's not even my baby and I almost had a heart attack when I saw she was running around."

"You have to get used to it," Cody said. "Your baby is Zack's baby. It's gonna go straight out of the birth canal to running."

"Oh jeez, don't jinx me."

"Sorry."

Maddie watched Cody as he folded towels, and she let out a small breath. "…Cody, are you still upset that I got pregnant?"

"I can't really be upset about something like that. You're having my niece or nephew."

"I know that, but you lost your baby and then you get the news that Zack and I are having one… I don't want any hard feelings between us, Cody. I don't want you to be upset with us."

"Maddie, I'm not upset with you. I'm upset with the fact that I was so close to becoming a father, and then that opportunity just gets thrown away."

Maddie sat down one on one with Cody to let him know she was pregnant. She knew Zack wouldn't know how to tell him, or how to act. She knew Cody would be upset. When Cody found out, he lashed out at Maddie. _"__How__could__you__do__that__to__me?__You__know__what__I__went__through,__it__'__s__like__you__'__re__mocking__me!__" _he shouted at her. He said more than that, but it wasn't very appropriate.

Maddie was upset that he'd gotten so angry. After he stopped yelling, the tears started, and Maddie and Cody both cried together. Cody for the loss of his baby, and Maddie because she felt like she'd thrown it in his face that his brother was having a baby and not going to lose it.

"Cody, I talked to Bailey today," Maddie said.

"So? What's so special about that?"

"She misses you."

"Yeah well, I don't miss her."

"Yes you do."

Cody looked at Maddie with a scowl. "After what she did to me, you think I _miss_ her?"

"You were together for years. Maybe you don't miss what she did, but you miss having her around. You miss having someone there, someone to go to."

"I go to you."

"Yeah, but I can't give you the comfort you need from a significant other, Honey…You don't have to forget what she did. You'll never forget that. But, you should forgive her. Everyone makes a mistake, and they all should be forgiven. I know it's hard to, but you don't want to hold a grudge over her head for the rest of her life. Don't judge her character and who she truly is because she made a mistake, Cody. I know that's not the kind of person you are."

"She killed my baby."

Maddie saw the tears in his eyes threatening to fall. "Okay. You're upset. We'll talk later if you want to, okay? Don't cry," she said, swiping her thumb over a tear that slid down his cheek. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Maddie, she wasn't fair to me."

Maddie nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

"I want everything to be okay again… I want to try a second time, and this time for us to talk about what we're going to do instead of one acting against the other."

"Then, talk to Bailey. I know it's going to be hard, Honey, but you can't ignore her forever. Try to talk to her, okay?"

"I don't know if I can…"

"You can. Just me strong. You can do it. Come here," she said, opening her arms.

Cody wrapped his arms around her and he sniffled as Maddie's hand ran through his hair.

"It's gonna be okay, Cody. I promise, okay? It'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're strong. You get through things. I know it's hard, but you have to move on, Hon."

Cody sniffled again. "Maddie, you're the best sister ever…"

Maddie smiled. "I try."


	5. Chapter 5

Maddie furrowed her brow as she watched Mr. Moseby type in some information on his computer. He was getting a guest registered in, and since her shift at the daycare was over, she didn't have anything to do so she decided to watch Moseby in action. Her eyes skimmed over the information he was putting in and she tapped his shoulder. "Moseby."

"Yes, Madeline," he said, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"You spelled Fitzgerald wrong. You spell it like my name, with a 'Z'."

"Your name is Fitzpatrick, not Fitzgerald."

"Yes, I know this, but the 'Fitz' is spelled the same way and it's spelled with a 'Z' not an 'S'."

"I'll correct it in a bit, Madeline."

"But then people are going to think their name is spelled weird and I know you'll forget to change it later, you know how I am with spelling. You also spelled 'suite' wrong."

"Madeline, let me do my job, please."

"I am, but you're spelling stuff wrong."

"Where's Zack?"

"Working."

"Cody?"

"Hell if I know."

"Go find him for me. You're bugging me."

Maddie pouted a little and she huffed with a sigh. "Fine. Be mean to the pregnant girl. I see how it is. I looked up to you, Moseby. Now I look down to you. Just like everyone else has to."

Mr. Moseby turned his attention away from the computer long enough to give Maddie a glare, and she bit her lip, getting the hint. "Okay, okay," she said, putting her hands up in defense. "I'm going. Don't blow a gasket."

"Do you know what a gasket is, Madeline?"

"One, a rubber, metal, or rope ring, for packing a piston or placing around a joint to make it watertight. Two, any of a number of light lines for securing a furled sail to a boom, gaff, or yard. Am I too smart for you?"

"Go," he said, pointing towards the deck.

Maddie sighed and walked onto the deck, making her way towards the smoothie bar. She sat in a stool and smiled a little, watching Zack make a few smoothies, and she couldn't help but notice the little grin and wink he'd thrown her way, making her giggle. When he served the smoothies, he walked over to her and leaned over the counter, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hi," Zack said.

"Hi. When do you get off today?" she asked with a small smile.

"Whenever we get under the covers," he said in a low voice with a grin.

"Don't be dirty when you have customers around. It's different around Cody; it's actually funny then."

"I can't help it, I need you."

"You can wait it out. I promise."

"_You_ can wait it out. I can't. I'm a guy. I can't hide it."

"Sorry. You have to."

"We can always go for a quickie on my break," he whispered.

"I'm pregnant. We can't be rough," she said, kissing his lips. "Wait until tonight. It will be worth it, trust me. I want it just as bad as you do."

"You turned into a little sex freak when you got pregnant."

"I get turned on easily, okay? It's not my fault. Tonight. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that promise."

"I know you will," she said, kissing his lips lightly. "I'll see you later."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too," Maddie said, standing up from her stool. She let out a small breath as she walked over to the towel bar, and she leaned against the counter next to Cody. "How's it going today?"

"Terrible," Cody said. "Someone keeps putting sunblock on all the towels."

Maddie bit her lip. She remembered seeing all those bottles of sunblock in their cabin. She just didn't know what Zack needed them for. "Yeah, I think your brother had something to do with that. We have a ton of sunblock in our room."

"I'm gonna kill him in his sleep tonight."

"No you won't. To do that, you'd have to see me naked."

"Well, that sucks."

"That hurts."

"Not seeing you naked. Not being able to kill Zack."

* * *

><p>Maddie let out a small breath, setting her cell phone on the bed side table. Sometimes she couldn't stand her mother. All she caused was drama. She's her mother so she loves her, but only because she has to. Maddie ran her hand over her stomach, and she jolted her back straight and groaned, placing her hand on her back.<p>

"God, don't do that," she said. She stayed still for a few seconds before feeling another sharp pain. "Ow!"

"What are you freaking out about?" Cody asked, walking into the suite.

"I just got kicked."

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. Just got me real good a few times," she said before grunting. "Ow…"

"How many is that?"

"Three."

"Let's go to the hospital wing."

"Cody, I'm okay."

"I'd rather you be positively okay rather than risk waiting too long."

"But, I'm fine."

"I'm going to win."

Maddie sighed. Cody was right. He _would_ win. He always wins. "Fine. Lead me to the dungeon."

* * *

><p>"…The rest of your pregnancy," Dr. Foreman said.<p>

Maddie stared at her for a few seconds. "…I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm sorry, but that's what it's going to take to get this baby to full term and healthy."

"But… I can't go four more months in bed!"

"Three more months. Gestation is six months. You made it to your safe zone, Maddie. You made it this far. You'll get even further. We're going to get this baby as close to its due date as possible."

"What if it comes early?"

"Then we'll do the absolute best we can to keep it healthy and safe. Your baby will be fine, Maddie. Three more months. That's it."

"Can I tell Zack that you can't have sex?" Cody asked.

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "…Why? …Wait, what? Who said anything about no sex? I didn't hear anything about that."

"You're on bed rest, Maddie. No strenuous activities," Dr. Foreman said.

"Oh yeah, because having sex for two whole minutes is strenuous," she muttered.

"Two minutes?" Cody asked. "That's _it_?"

"It only took thirty seconds to conceive. I sometimes wish I was a dominatrix…"


End file.
